Legend of High School
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: What happens when all the Legend of Zelda characters go to the same school? Or when two new girls come and start changing everything? What adventures lie ahead for our hero? Find out in the amazing Legend of High school! Rated T for language and mild violence. OCxShadowLink, OcxDarklink, LinkxZelda (and any other shippings I come up with along the way).
1. First Day

**An: Hey guys! This is my first post on fanfiction, so please be honest. Tell me how fabulous, not fabulous my story is. I'm open to suggestions for LoZ characters you'd like to see. ANYWAYS. Kathy and Ayesha just moved to Hyrule Academy. I wonder how the new girls will spend their time... *evil laughter***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. It's shocking, I know.**

* * *

RIIIING! I lazily open my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock. Today will be my first day at Hyrule Academy. "I hate mornings," I mutter to myself as I begin to dress.  
I throw on a long-sleeved black shirt and a matching skirt, along with some grey knee-highs and black boots. The outfit almost blends in with my shiny, black hair. It would if it weren't so worn out. I grab my sword and place it upon my back and hide a few knives in my outfit, something my parents often scolded me for. They didn't want me to have so many 'dangerous weapons'. They always wanted me to be safe. Every time they got mad at me for having them, I'd add a knife to my arsenal.  
"Hurry up, Kathy. We're going to be late." Ayesha calls from outside my room. I grab the backpack from the floor and throw it over my shoulder. "Okay. I'm coming. Let's go already. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and take a nap." I say as I grab a pile of drawings and head for the door. With that, we leave and head towards the school.  
Not even a minute later, some idiot in a green hoody bumps into me, sending all my papers flying from my hands. I jump down to grab them as quick as humanly possible while he fumbles around trying to help. I know I've seen him somewhere before. I look at what he's grabbing and catch him staring at something, a drawing of him. I've seen him before, he was in my dreams. I snatch the papers from his hands and start running to the school. I hear Ayesha calling after the whole time.  
"What the hell? Why couldn't you wait? Kathy what happened back there?'' I shuffle through my papers until I find the drawing, "You know that asshole that bumped into me?" I turn the paper around so she can see it. She quickly catches on, "Is he the guy from your dreams? Wait that means the prophecy is real. Okay this is freaky! We can talk about this later, we need to get to our first class." We get to the class room just before the bell rings.  
"Hey you're that girl from this morning right," Hoody Boy approaches me, "I'm really sorry about that. I just want to know, what was that drawing I saw? Do I know you?" I just go back to my drawing and ignore him. "Hey I'm still here, you can't just draw me away! Are you even listening? Hello I'm talking to you." He says, reaching for my paper. I grab the pocket knife from my boot and hit right next to his hand, "I have two more knives on me and the sword on my back. I suggest you leave me alone!" I say as I put the knife back in my boot.  
"Link, obviously the girl doesn't want to talk to you. I mean I could see why given your annoying characteristics, but seriously take a hint." Some guy in a black hoody stands between Link and my desk, "Go away, Dark Link, nobody likes you." They obviously hate each other. "I told you to call me Coal! Stop comparing me to you!" I might just have some fun today, "Here, since this is my desk you're fighting at, let me make this easy. Link, that is your name right? You can go to hell. Class dismissed."  
A short, red-headed man walks in the room, "Sorry I'm late. Take your seats, class is in session! You can call me Mr. Nagonford. The reason I'm saying this is, we have two new students! So class lets go around the room and introduce ourselves." Great, now everyone has to stand up and present their life just because I'm here. That was fun when I was in pre-school, now it's just annoying. As we go around the room, everyone says their name and one interesting fact about them. I zone in and out to the seemingly endless introductions. Apparently some guy named Tingle is having a sale on shields.  
I look around and everyone's staring at me, what do they want? Can't I just think in private? "Aren't you going to introduce yourself miss?" Nagonford looks pissed. "Oh, my name is Kathandra. And an interesting fact about myself is, I would rather be doing anything else." The class breaks out in laughter and I go back to my daydreams. Soon the introductions are over and the usual class drags on. I think this is a defense class. I'll just draw some more untill I get called on.  
About an hour later, the bell rings. "Alright put your shields back where you found them and get to your next class!" Somebody comes behind me and puts their arm around me. I grab the hand and forearm and swiftly fling him on his back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Coal, was it? You startled me! Are you okay?" I reach out to help him up. "I'm fine. My ego may be a little hurt, but it's cool. It was just self defense right?" I nod and apologize again, "You're sure you're okay? I threw you down pretty hard. Did you hear the thud when you hit the-..." I look up to see the upset expression on his face, "You sure you're okay?"  
He chuckles, "I'm fine. So Kathandra, where's your next class?'' I pull out the schedule I got yesterday, "Mr. Linebeck's class, room one 'o three. Oh and my friends call me Kathy." He stops and looks at me, "So what can I call you?" I glance back to him, ''If you keep acting like that you can call me Kathandra." Coal runs to catch up with me, "You said you were headed to Linebeck's? He's my next class, I'll walk you there."  
Once we get to Linebeck's class I look for a seat. "Hey, Kathy, you can sit by me. Actually you have to, its the only open seat." I sit down next to Coal and continue my drawings. "So, I guess you like drawing. Considering that's all I've seen you do since we met. I'd draw more if I didn't suck." I look up for a moment and continue doodling. "Why are trying so hard," I say as Coal just looks at me, "you're being so nice to me. I can tell you're faking it, I can hear it in your voice. So why? Why try so hard to be nice to me?" He sighs and continues commenting on my art. "Wow, your really good. I wish I could draw like that. Do you take lessons?'' I put my pencil down and look at him. "That wasn't an answer." He just keeps on talking about the picture I'm drawing. "Can you teach me to draw like that?"  
I pick up my pencil and resume drawing. Coal's still talking, I'll just ignore him. Linebeck comes in just before the bell rings. "Ok class, settle down. Class has started. Now we have a new student today. Would you stand and please introduce yourself to the class, miss Kathandra?" I stand up and look to the class, "Hi, my name is Kathandra. But you already know that, so this is pointless. Thank you, Linebeck." I sit back down as the class laughs. I'm not being funny. I wasn't aware that my dry, sarcastic, hateful personality was amusing. "Okay today we are learning about the Phantom Hourglass. Please try to contain your excitement. Open your history books to page..." I zone out and continue drawing.  
After a while I hear the bell. I open my eyes and see Coal standing in front of me. "Hey sleepy head, have a nice nap?" I look at him and start getting my things together. "Stop it." He begins grabbing things and handing them to me. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything." I glare at him,"Stop being nice. I know you're faking, you know you're faking. I'd rather you be an ass truthfully, than be this fake nice guy." I grab my stuff from his hands and leave the room. "Hey wait up! Kathy!" Coal begins to run after me. "What class do you have next?" I look to my schedule, "Impa's class, room two ten."  
"That's right next door to my next class. I can walk you if you want." I look at him and his goofy smile. "If you really want to walk me there, then drop the act. I want to know the real Coal." He looks at me for a moment and steps ahead, now walking backwards. "The real me huh? I don't know the real me's a bit of a jerk, if you're Link. Last time I checked you're a bit too feminine to be him. Actually Link is much more feminine than you. You can take that as an insult toward you or an insult toward Link. Either way one of you got burned." I can't tell which Coal I hate more. "I'm starting to regret my request." He slows down and puts his arm around me. "Hey you got what you asked for. Oh this is your class. See you after class." What a jerk.  
Class drags along as I draw the last thing I saw before I wake up. It's the same mark under my eye, the curse I have to live with. It had to be that. Why couldn't be something else? How long am I going to hide from this? I'm going to have to face this mark eventually. Until that time comes, I'll just do what I've been doing, ignore it. Soon enough, class is over and a new battle begins. "Hi Coal. So, do you think you can be less of an ass now?" He laughs and puts his arm around me. "No take backs! Your only hope now is that I annoy myself. That doesn't happen often. But I'm bored now. Oh your next class, what is it? I could walk you there too if you want."  
"I really don't care about it at this point." I sigh and pull out my schedule. "My next class is Dina, room one twenty." I'd rather just go home. This day is turning out longer than expected. "Lucky you! That's my next class! You know, it's kind of strange to have three classes together. Hey, have you gotten a fairy yet?" What? Why would I need a fairy? Is that one of those things that was following Link around earlier? "No, I wasn't aware I was getting one. Why am I getting one?" Coal pulls down his hood and what seems to be a red fairy flutters out. "They say if you find somebody with the same colored fairy, your destinies are set together. Something like that, but I say it's just an old wives tale. Fated to be together, so sappy. For the most part these guys are a pain in the neck. The school makes sure every student has one of their own. I guess they come in handy later on, if you go on adventures and stuff." Does he ever shut up? I guess I talk a lot when I'm with friends, but he barely even knows me.  
"Look, you're extremely annoying. The only reason I've been putting up with you is because you don't look half bad. Can you just shut up for ten minutes?" Maybe saying he didn't look half bad was an understatement, but I just want him to be quite. Eye-candy is better seen and not heard. "Okay, lips are zipped." Coal pretends to zip his lips shut. "Also, get your arm off my shoulders. We aren't dating so back off." Coal un-zips his lips. "Why do you have a boyfriend already? 'Cause I'd hate to start hitting on you and then you have a boyfriend. You have no idea how many times that's happened to me, and how many jealous boyfriends have tried to kick my ass." I laugh at the thought of that. "I don't have a boyfriend. I kind of dumped my last one before I left home." The way I said that, I sound so heartless. "So a recent break-up? Need a shoulder to cry on?"  
"Do you see me crying? That guy was a total idiot! He couldn't tell left from right, or me from some other slut. I wouldn't shed a tear for that idiot. Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit mad about it." Coal seems taken back by my sudden burst of hatred. "Hey, no need to be sorry. It's cool. I can understand if you've got some hate for someone like that." I smile. He's not really that bad. He's just a bit annoying. "Thanks for being cool about it." I feel a shock of pain through my stomach. "Hey, when's lunch?" I look down and place my hand over my now growling stomach. I'm actually looking forward to lunch. Ayesha and I compared schedules. That's one of the few times I get to see her at school. "Here. Lemme see your schedule." I hand over the sheet of paper with my classes and Coal studies it for a moment. "We have the same lunch. Oh, and by the way, that would be now. Let's go, I'm starving!" Coal smiles and grabs my hand as he sprints to the cafeteria.  
"Coal. Slow down." I say with a slight laugh. "My stomach already hurts." Coal keeps pace but looks back. His eyes immediately fall to my now revealed cheek. And people wonder why I don't run. He finally slows down and lets go of my hand. "Hey, that's a cool little design on your cheek. Did you make it yourself? Oh, I bet Link would hate it!" I quickly pull my hair back in my face and Coal shoves it behind my ear. "Stop it." I continue trying to cover up my face as Coal fights back. "Stop. Coal, I mean it." I harshen my tone as he continues to move my hair from my face. "STOP IT NOW!"  
"Sorry. C-come on. Let's get to lunch," Coal says as we head down the last set of stairs that lead to the lunch room. "Look. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Th-that mark. It's just not something I'm proud of." I look up and see Ayesha waiting across the room. I walk to Ayesha and wave, Coal following my every step. "Hey. How's your first day going?" I say as I give my friend a half-hug and sit down next to her.  
"Okay. What was up with hoody boy?"  
"Who, Link? He's the hero."  
"Are you sure?"  
"One hundred percent."  
"Wait, that means the triforce is..."  
"In danger. Yes. That's why we need to prepare him. And I'm pretty sure the man who wants the triforce is here too." I look behind me and see Coal, who at this point, looked extremely confused. I forgot he was behind me. "What the hell are you talking about?" Great. Just great. How am I supposed to explain this? "Have you ever heard the term psychic?" Coal nods as I continue, "Well, they see the future. That's basically what I do, in my sleep." Coal just looks more confused. "You know about the triforce. Well there's an ancient prophecy of it." Coal nods, "Yeah. The chosen hero with the triforce will save the world. But what does that have to do with Link?" As if on que, Link walks behind us. "You say something?"  
"Go away Link. This is none of your business."  
"You were talking about me, that makes it my business."  
"Like you said, we were talking about you. I was never talking to you. Besides, why would we up and tell you?" I say with an I'll-kill-you look in my eyes as he sits down on the other side of Ayesha. I can't tell him now. If he knows too soon it'll ruin everything. He might find out about the princess. "Fine. Don't tell me. But you won't sit in silence this entire lunch period." I just glare at him, as if to tell him, 'try me' and leave for the lunch line, Ayesha soon following.

* * *

She left me alone with him. I really hate this guy, but I have so many questions. Why did Kathy call him the hero? What does she know? And why does some ancient prophecy have anything to do with him? "What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing. I thought I saw a donkey."  
"I must have miss-heard you. Did you just call me an ass?"  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No. I absolutely love it when people call me an ass."  
"Good. I'm sure you'll hear it a lot."  
"Just go away. Now."  
"Nothing's keeping you here. If you want to be away from me so badly, why not leave?"  
"I could tell you the same thing.  
"Whatever."

* * *

"Ladies, ladies. Stop fighting, you're both pretty." I say as I sit back down with my lunch. Ayesha right behind me.  
"Good thing you're back. Another moment and this monster might have done some harm."  
"Shut up, Link. He isn't a monster." I can hear the anger trembling in my voice. What's his problem? Silence fills the table. The room was buzzing with noise, but it didn't change the tense, awkward silence around us. At least now I can eat without distraction.  
DING-DING-DING. I hear the bell ring as I place my empty plate in the trash. "Coal can you grab my backpack?" I ask as he grabs my bag. "S-sure." I guess he didn't expect me to defend him. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I say with a forced smile. "Y-yeah. See you tomorrow."  
"So, Ayesha, we have our next class together. Right?"  
"Right. Okay, so about the prophecy..."  
"Yeah. I'm still a bit fuzzy about it. I'm pretty sure Link is the hero."  
"Only pretty sure now? What happened to one hundred percent?"  
"I don't know. Something just changed."  
"So, who else could it be?"  
"I've checked out some of the other kids at the school. At least four of them look like Link. The weird thing is, they're all siblings. And even weirder, all of them are named after colors, except for one. His name is Shadow. I don't think it would be him. Ugh. This is all so confusing. I don't get it, at all. I was hoping the prophecy wouldn't happen in this life time. I hate it all!"  
Ayesha wraps her arm around me in comfort. "It's going to be alright. We'll figure it out. We always do." Why doesn't it make sense? It all used to be so clear. Why does everyone in this school have to look the same? It's all so infuriating! "Okay. Let's just hurry before we miss our class." The rest of the day goes by in a blur as I try to figure everything out.

* * *

**An: Okay, that wraps up chapter 1! The first day of school is over, or so it seems. I'd really like suggestions for added characters. I'm still two teachers short and the names aren't coming to me! Why must you be so cruel, brain!? What'll happen next? What's up with that weird teacher in first period? And what's Dark Link's problem!? Find out in the next chapter...maybe. Hope you like it! R&R**


	2. Fairies

**An: Admit it. You saw the chapter title and laughed. I know you did. This is basically Kathy and Ayesha getting their fairies. I know, exciting *sarcasm*. Now you can hear "Hey! Listen!" every ten seconds...actually I don't think I'm going to put much fairy interaction. ANYWAY. I've begun to ramble. I tend to go on and...NO! I'm done! Just...read... -.-' ( some kind of sweat drop emoticon idk)**

* * *

"Ayesha and Kathandra to the main office please. Ayesha and Kathandra to the main office." I hear the buzz of a speaker go off, just as I make my leave of this annoyance of a school. I guess this about the fairy like Coal said. I walk back up the stairwell to the main office. "Hey, Ayesha." I say with a sigh as I look to my friend, who looks equally annoyed.  
"Hey. Do you have a clue to why we're here?"  
"I think we're getting fairies."  
"That's just great. Just fucking great."  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad."  
I look to a man in the middle of the room. The chubby man soon met my gaze. He was about a foot taller than me and had no hair on the top of his head. The small amount of hair he did have, was white. "Look at that man. He's staring at us." I say as I point to the strange man who was now walking toward us. "Hello, ladies. I'm the principal, you can call me Mr. Gaepora. You two are new to the school, yes? I must see to it that you each have a fairy. They will protect, and guide you on whatever journey follows. Now, come with me, ladies." I fake a smile, something I've become very good at over the years, and follow the principal. "See. It was just the principal. Nothing's wrong."  
I walk silently behind the principal in wait for what lies ahead. "Now. I'm afraid you'll have to do this sepratly. Only one fairy can leave at a time." What does that mean? This day is just getting more and more confusing. I hate it all. "Now, miss Ayesha, please step ahead. And remember, the fairy will choose you, not the other way around. We will be waiting for you outside." Mr. Gaepora says as he gives Ayesha a light push through a large, wooden door.  
-Ayesha's p.o.v.-  
"Wait. What does that even-" I try to question Mr. Gaepora, but am soon cut off by the slam of a door. "...mean..." This is just great. I'm stuck in a cold, dark room, with no way out.  
It isn't even quiet. Wait. It should be quiet. I look around to see a bright light in what I'm assuming is the center of the room. It's not much different than the lunch room, million vioces or conversations, all at once. This is different though. The voices seem smaller, lighter. Great. I'm going insane. "You're not crazy." I faint voice calls out from the darkness. "W-who's there?" I call out. I really wish I had Kathy's arsenal right now. Kathy told me to bring something to protect myself with. I just had to trust the school system, didn't I?  
"I'm a fairy."  
"Show yourself," I demand as I look around. I need to find some way out. Maybe if I could use that light, I could search the room. "Wow. Bossy much? Who are you to be shouting demands in a situation like this?" The voice calls out again. "I'm going to choose to ignore that." I say as I grit my teeth. I slowly step towards the light. Suddenly, I hear several vioces calling to me.  
"Yes. Yes. Go into the light."  
"Come closer my darling."  
"Step into the light deary."  
I look around, trying to find the source of the chants. "Shut up, Delaney. Just ignore her. She likes to mess with people by throwing her voice."  
"Okay. Could you at least give me your name?"  
"Not until I'm sure."  
"Sure? What do you need to be sure about?"  
"That you're the one."  
"That I'm the one what?"  
"The one I'm supposed to- I can't say until I know for sure."  
"Ugh. This is impossible."  
"Just step into the light."  
"First. I want to see you."  
"I'm not supposed to-" I snatch at the direction of the voice. "Hey! Lemme go! What's your problem!?" I smirk as the voice screams from my palm. "I'll let you go. I'll step into the light. All you have to do is reveal yourself." I can here a small sigh. "Fine. Fine." I see a small glow as I un-clentch my fist. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" The glow sprouts wings and huffs toward me. "Whatever. Just come in the light so I can see you." I walk towards the light source with a victorious grin on my face. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" The fairy says in a voice similar to my own. "Are you mocking me!?" The fairy sighs, "No. I was imitating a bird."  
"What the hell is your problem!?"  
"Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, I'm just going to have to deal with it, because you're the one."  
"The one what?"  
"I'm not telling you." The fairy taunts as she begins to fly away. "Ugh. Fine. At least give me your name now." I'm really beginning to hate this day. "My name is Berry." I let out a laugh. Is she serious? "Berry? Berry the fairy? You've got to be joking!"  
-Kathy's p.o.v.-  
"It's time." Mr. Gaepora says as I hear a small tapping on the large wooden door. "Time for what? How do you know it's time for anything at all?" This guy is really pissing me off. Why is he being so vaige? He doesn't make any sense. The old man just ignores me and opens the door as Ayesha and a purple orb with wings emerge from the dark room.  
He then places me before the door. "Now, miss Kathandra, please step ahead. And remember, the fairy will choose you, not the other way around. We will be waiting for you outside." I turn to him as he shoves me in the dark room. "You have that rehearsed, don't you? Pretty da-" The door is slammed in my face as I begin to realize just how dark this room is. It suits me, except for that annoying light in the middle. I know I'm supposed to find my fairy and leave. I'm sure they want me to stand in that light too. I guess the principal can wait a while. I haven't had much time to myself lately.  
I know I've never been here, but I can tell the atmosphere has changed. The room was abuzz with noise until the second I stepped in. "Oh, don't tell me you guys are scared of the dark." I joke as I hear a small squeak in front of me. Quickly, I snatch at the noise. I can feel what seems to be a wing in my hand. "That's all I am anyway, a big bag of darkness." I sit against the door as I throw the wing aside, along with the creature it was attached to. "Please. Do not be so harsh on yourself." A high pitched voice calls out to me. "Why not? It's true. I'm just the girl who's going to ruin everything."  
"You're better that. You can be a great warrior."  
"You don't know anything. You'll never understand me. I'm not destined for anything great."  
"Oh? And why would you say that?"  
"It's none of your concern. Just leave me alone."  
"I'm afraid that cannot happen."  
"And I'm afraid you don't know who you're dealing with."  
"Then show me. Step into the light and let me know."  
"You want to know? Do you really want to see what the other fairies are afraid of? They can all sense it. Why can't you?" I say with anger trembling in my voice. "I'll show you. You and all your scared friends." I say as I stomp towards the light and remove the hair over my cheek. "Is this what you wanted to see!? This is the reason your friends cower. The symbol of ultimate darkness." I hear the fairy gasp in awe. How could she not have noticed? The others did. I turn around to the sound of a dark chuckle. "Hello girl," a cold voice calls from the dark, "I've been expecting you."  
"Go away. You cannot help this girl."  
"Why not? We are very much the same."  
"She needs to be saved from the dark."  
"Sure. Sure. Everyone needs to be saved."  
"Delaney! You've never shown interest in a hero. Why now?"  
"Ah. That's where you're wrong. This girl is no hero. She's evil. No fairy can change that. Not even your beloved Navi."  
"You dare not speak that name! You have no right!"  
"Um," I interject, "you do know I'm still here, right?" They both fall silent until who I believe is Delaney flutters into the light. "Of course my dear. Now tell me. What do you want?" The other fairy soon approaches her. "You cannot ask her that! It has never been up to the hero!" Delaney smirks, which is hard to see on such a small face. "Like I said, this girl isn't a hero. Besides, I never cared for that rule. So who'll it be? Me or miss goody goody?" I look up to the shimmer in the tiny creature's eyes. I know nothing good can come from this fairy. "Come on, Delaney. Let's get out of here. I'm tired of this damp room." Who said I wanted something good? I walk toward the door as Delaney flutters ahead and knocks on the door.  
"Ah. Miss Kathandra. I was beginning to worry." Delaney flies laps around Gaepora's head, "And why is that, Sir?" Gaepora's eyes widen, "H-how did you-" I look up at him and shove my hair back in my face. "Is there a problem, Mr. Gaepora?" I ask, sounding as innocent as possible. "N-n-no. Nothing." I smirk as I walk out of the office. "That's what I thought," I mutter as I return to my fake smile and wave. "Nice meeting you. See you tomorrow, Principal Gaepora!"

* * *

**An: Alright this one was SUPER short...kinda like me... ANYWAY. The next chapter's (spoiler alert) all KathyxDarkLink fluff. I'm really just trying to develope the characters and relationships right now. WOAH! relationSHIPS! I can't believe I just got that... ~_~ Good one, Vio. Good one. Ok!Suggestions would be great! I still need 2 more teachers! AGH! R&R**


	3. Self Defense Lesson

**An: Okay, like I said before, this is mostly a fluff chapter. It'll get better soon enough... I hope. The action scenes will be later...much later. For now my action fans will have to settle for training. Sorry :( Okie Dokie!...Did I just say "Okie Dokie"? I seriously need to stop talking to Red.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Ayesha. The only thing I own is Kathy and my ideas...I guess that would be plural...**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

"Your day can't have been any worse than mine," I say with a sigh as I throw myself onto the couch. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Is she kidding? I wonder if she had a goofy kid following her around too. "I beg to differ. Coal was following me around all day. Between him, gym, and my random space outs, today was terrible. Not to mention Link."  
"What did he do now?"  
"He won't leave me alone about that damn drawing. He keeps asking me questions about it and what we were talking about at lunch. Why can't he just leave me alone!? I hate it all!" I shove a pillow in my face and scream. I can hear Ayesha laughing. "What? Why the hell are you laughing?"  
"You've been saying that a lot lately. You shouldn't be so quick to hate."  
"What? Are you my mom now?"  
"I can act like your mom if you want. Kathy, clean up your shoes. You could trip if you leave them out like that." Ayesha begins nagging me, and she did sound like mom. That just makes me more angry. "Okay. Okay. I get it. So did you finish the homework in Linebeck's?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I need help."  
"With which one?"  
"Well numbers one through fifteen were all pretty confusing."  
"Okay, I can help you- I'M NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU!"  
"Okay. Jeez. Maybe if I saw your work it could inspire my own answers..."  
"I'm not stopping you. My homework's in my binder. Just don't blame me when you fail."  
"Fail? Fail what? Do we have a test?"  
"No. But when we do have a test, you'll have no clue what you're doing."  
"Whatever." I say as I grab the worksheet from Ayesha's bag and start jotting down answers. A couple minutes pass as Ayesha and I complete our homework. We have all the same classes, just at different times. That helps a lot (mostly for me). "Finished! Now, I'm off to the library. See ya." I say as I grab my things and leave.  
I get to he library and grab a stack of manga that almost reaches my chin. "This should keep me busy for a while." I say with a sigh as I place the mountain of books down and start reading. A few hours pass as I continue to read. I let out an occasional giggle, soon followed by a loud shush in my general direction.  
"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find text books?" A familiar voice whispers toward me as I continue to read, not bothering to find out who it is. "No. Go away. I'm busy." I place my book down and reach for the next one, but it's quickly swiped away. I look to the idiot who thought it was wise to take something from me and see Coal. "Damn it, Coal. I don't have time for this. The library's about to close." Coal frowns and hands me my book. "Yeah, that's why I need help finding something." He won't stop bugging me until I help him, I just know it. I might as well get this over with so I can get back to my book. "Ugh. Fine. I'll help you. What are you looking for?"  
"A book."  
"Really? I would have never guessed, considering this is a library. What book?"  
"Self defense one 'o one. I kinda lost my textbook..."  
"Be more responsible next time. Come on." I say as I hastily drag him to the area where the textbooks were held. "Okay, self defence books should be... wait. We don't have that book in Nagonford's class. This is about me flipping you earlier, isn't it? Aww. You feel bad because you got beat up by a girl." I say with a laugh. "Shhh. This is still a library, you know. Now shut up and help me find the book." I groan and swiftly locate the book. "You know, I could teach you self defense. You don't really need the book if you have a teacher."  
"Sure. That sounds like fun."  
"Okay, just help me get my stuff together and we can start the lesson." I say with a smile. "But didn't you want to read?" Coal asks as I place the book on it's proper shelf. "Nah. The library was about to close anyway. I just have to check a few books out."  
Coal helps me put the finished books back on the shelves where they belong, which took a lot longer than taking them off the shelves. Eventually we finish and I check out the books I hadn't gotten a chance to read. "Come on! It'll be fun!" I say as I drag Coal off to start training. "This isn't the same girl I met this morning." Coal says as I stop and turn to him with a puzzled look on my face. "How so?" Coal smiles and pulls me close to him. "The girl I met this morning didn't have that cute sparkle in her eyes." I look down, avoiding his gaze. "Y-yeah. C-come on. Let's start training."

-Time skip brought to you be Kathy flip!-

"What!? I-I couldn't!" Coal says in disbelief to my request. "Do it. Flip me. Grab my arm and flip me over your shoulder." I say as I glare at him from behind.  
"But, that would be wrong. I can't."  
"Come on I can take it."  
"No. I won't do it."  
"Stop being a wimp and flip me. Do it, Dark Link."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, Dark Link. That is your real name, right? Now do it, Dark Link." I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. Not a moment passes until I hear the thud of my back hitting the mat. "Ow! Damn it! That hurt!" I scream as Coal's eyes widen and he reaches down to help me up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" I smile and fling him onto his back. "I'm fine, how about you?" Coal groans, "That's not fair! You tricked me!" I smile and help him up, "Battle is trickery. You have to learn that if you ever want to succeed." Coal grabs my arm and sends me flying. I laugh as I help myself up. "You're a quick learner. That's good. I'm not fond of repeating myself. Now attack me." I say, ready to defend. "What!?" I drop my stance and sigh. "You're hopeless. Come at me. Hit me with your best shot. Give it all you got." I demand as I go back into my defensive stance. Coal sighs as he goes in for a punch. I grab his fist and jab him in the gut. "Gotta be faster. Again." We keep at it for several hours, yet it seems like only minutes.  
Eventually we both end laying on the mat in a draw. "You did pretty good." I say between breaths. "Thanks." I smile and look to him, "For a newb." I laugh weakly and roll onto my stomach. "Oh, you're asking for it." Coal says with a smile as he rises back to his feet, soon followed by me. "Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" I ask with a laugh. "Come over hear and see." Coal says as he starts chasing me around the gym. I frequently switch between squealing and laughing as I he chases me around the gym. Soon enough, he catches me and picks me up by the waist. Sadly for me, that only put me about an inch above him. "Ah! Coal! Stop it! Put me down!" I say with a laugh. "Oh, but whats the fun in that? I think I'll keep you here for a bit." Coal jokes as he sits at a nearby table, holding me on his lap.  
"You're a real jerk, you know that?"  
"Yeah, that's why you're laughing. Admit it, you like me."  
"In your dreams."  
"If you don't like me, then why are you smiling so much?"  
"People tend to smile when they're hanging out with friends."  
"Oh yeah? How do you explain why you're still sitting in my lap?" I look down to see Coal's hands at his sides, not around mine. I hadn't even noticed he let go. So maybe I like him a little. But I can't get attached so quickly. I pretend to whine as I lazily reach out my hand. "I'd get up, but it's just so far." I laugh and hop back to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Coal asks as I get my things ready to leave. "Home. We have school tomorrow." Coal grabs a few books for me and we head for the door. "Oh, but school is so lame! You should skip with me. You can think of it as our second date."  
"Who said we had a first date?"  
"I did, just now."  
"I never agreed to this."  
"Okay, fine. Would you consider it a date?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, you never actually asked me out."  
"You are so difficult."  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to flirt with me."  
"Alright. Fair point. Then do you want to go out some time?"  
"I'll think about it," I tease as I pick up my pace and head home. Coal stops dead in his tracks. "Come on! At least give me an answer!" He calls after me as I continue to walk home with an unheard giggle.  
"Where the hell where you!?" Ayesha screams as I fail to sneak in. "I told you I was going to the library." I say plainly while placing my stack of books on the table and beginning to read. "The library closed hours ago!" I sigh as I quickly go from page to page and reply. "A kid from school recognized me and we talked for a while." Ayesha takes the book from my hand and looks me in the eye. "The truth. Now." I nonchalantly grab my book back and look at her. "That is the truth. Do you have an issue with me having a social life that isn't you?" I say as Ayesha huffs and turn away. "I don't have a problem with it. I just want you to be able to talk to me." She says with a sigh. "We can talk in the morning, okay? I'm gonna go to bed." Ayesha sighs yet again. "Okay. Goodnight." I hug Ayesha and head to my room. I change into my pajamas, an over sized t-shirt and some sofie shorts, and doze off.

* * *

**An: Sorry for another short chapter :( I'll try real hard to make them longer in the future. Honestly, right now, I'm posting pre-written stuff until I catch up to my writing. I've got two more chapters maybe. Then I have to do the unthinkable. I'll have to ****_work_**** on the story. Until then, have fun reading. Suggestions always appreciated! I really do need help! R&R **


End file.
